Neko And The Ye Old Sweaty Guy
by Sweaty Guy
Summary: I made this for fun with my friends for no reason, not at all p


p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 40.0pt; font-family: 'AR DECODE'; color: #7030a0;"Neko/spanspan style="font-size: 40.0pt; font-family: 'AR DECODE';" And The Ye Old span style="color: #1f4e79; mso-themecolor: accent1; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #1F4E79; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent1; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"Sweaty Guy/span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I awakened in a dark, damp alley-way, I was wearing a dark robe and a skull mask, and I don't know why and where it came from. I didn't know where I was. I saw a pub across town, something mysterious was bringing me towards it, I didn't know what. My little black ears perked up to the sound of people walking and my tail swung around. I bent over and picked up my bag, full of magic potions and other things. I started heading towards the pub, which was quite old looking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"I walk in and instantly see the man in the corner. He had sweat dripping majestically down his face and body. Bits of sweat were falling off in slow motion, splashing on the floor. His distinct aura lured me in, the smell of his sweat. I walked over slowly, entranced by his sweatiness. When I walked over I asked "Are you nervous…b…because yo…you're sweating a lot…", I blush awkwardly. He responds with "I might be and I might not me, mmmhmmm, why anyway huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, mmmk!" "Well screw you bitch!" I try to walk off, pretending not to care, but on the inside, I was aroused. Tap, tap, tap, he was walking over, my cheeks went bright red. He grabbed me from behind and brought me upstairs. While we were walking up he whispered softly in my ear "I'm a hermaphrodite, I'll be using a pink strap on". This alerted me, I was aroused and confused at the same time, and my tail went straight up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;"We were in a room. It was dark and damp and had a piece of stale bread on a table, it looked like it could kill someone if they were unlucky. I laid down on the bed and the sweaty guy takes out a pink strap on and jams in sensually into my tight, right ear. Then he grabs my tail and rubs it, while he sweats onto my body, were both sweating now. He says "Uh…huh, mmk, oh yeah, mmhmm!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoHeader" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 30.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #5b9bd5; mso-themecolor: accent1;"T/spanspan style="font-size: 30.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #ed7d31; mso-themecolor: accent2;"h/spanspan style="font-size: 30.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #70ad47; mso-themecolor: accent6;"e/spanspan style="font-size: 30.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" span style="color: #7030a0;"e/spanspan style="color: #c00000;"n/spanspan style="color: #7f6000; mso-themecolor: accent4; mso-themeshade: 128; mso-style-textfill-fill-color: #7F6000; mso-style-textfill-fill-themecolor: accent4; mso-style-textfill-fill-alpha: 100.0%; mso-style-textfill-fill-colortransforms: lumm=50000;"d/span/span/p 


End file.
